


Home, Love, Family

by TheIntrovertedRavenclaw



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), M/M, Rated T for one F bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntrovertedRavenclaw/pseuds/TheIntrovertedRavenclaw
Summary: Home, love, family. Roman never knew any of them, until he meets Virgil and Janus, and discovers what may be the key to his past.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	Home, Love, Family

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holigays, everyone! This is a gift for @virgilkinnie on Tumblr, who asked for enemies to lovers Prinxiety. Hope you end up enjoying it!

"Prince Jupiter? Really, Janus? I know we need some way to make cash, but this is definitely reaching."

Virgil and Janus were discussing their next scam idea on the streets of Cosan after the failure of a scheme involving seven ostriches, twelve pounds of sugar, and a ukulele when Janus brought up the idea.

"Come on, Virgil. It'd be incredibly lucrative."

"Also incredibly dangerous! If we were found out, who knows what'd happen to us! We could be fined, or put in jail, or executed!"

Virgil often had reservations about their plans, worrying about every possible way it could go wrong. Janus, however, seldom worried, believing everything would turn out perfectly.

"If we get caught, I'm certain we could find a way out. We always do."

That was accurate. Virgil and Janus had been a duo for about seven years now. 

"I still don't really know."

Janus scoffed. "It's a near perfect plan. We scam his majesty with some stranger we find on the street, split the reward money, get on the next train to As Far Away As Possible, and be millionaires. We'll live like kings, and by the time the king realizes he's been scammed, we'll be miles away!"

Virgil hesitated, before finally replying, "Fine. But how are we going to find a fake Prince Jupiter? Will we let the person in on the scam? What if-"

"We can figure out those details later. For now, we should research our story. Find more details to make our story more believable."

Virgil nodded nervously, and the duo set off towards the decrepit former castle where Prince Jupiter was last seen ten years ago.

Roman never knew why he found himself wandering throughout the hallways of the castle's ruins so often. He had considered the palace the closest thing to a home he had had for the past decade. He didn't remember having a home for the first twelve years of his life. Still, he often dreamed of having one, living a life of luxury, or defending innocents from dragons, or marrying a handsome prince and living happily ever after. Reality often didn't work that way, unfortunately. However, Roman seldom listened to reality.

He wandered his way throughout his home, imagining that the castle was full of life as it would have been ten years ago. The former queens would be throwing a grand ball. A young Prince Jupiter would accompany his mothers, making trouble while a younger King Logan tries to discipline the unruly boy. The ballroom would be filled with hundreds of nobility, all dressed in the most lavish gowns and suits money could buy. Roman would enter the ballroom, draped in a scarlet and gold dress, when he'd lock eyes across the room with a particularly handsome foreign prince. The prince would kiss his hand, and say he looked ravishing. Roman would shyly ask him to dance, and Roman would say,

"Oh, fuck."

Roman was shaken out of his daydream by a crash and the above statement. He looked towards the noise, and found two young men in shabby clothes and a broken vase.

"Hope that wasn't expensive," the shorter one muttered.

"It was, Virgil." the taller one replied.

The short one-most likely Virgil, repeated the sound that had interrupted Roman.

Roman coughed loudly to signal the pair. Neither one seemed to have noticed him, as Virgil's face became panicked as he and his comrade turned towards Roman.

"What are you doing here?" Virgil asked, panic evident in his voice and face.

"I could say the same to both of you." Roman replied.

"Apologies, my good sir," the tall one said smoothly. "We were simply exploring this historical site. My friend and I have a deep interest in the past." 

Virgil nodded, still looking a bit shaken. "Yeah, we're historians," he stated, almost as if he was trying to convince himself as well.

"Ah. Okay, then." 

"We don't have an answer for my colleague's former question, though." The taller man strolled towards Roman. "What might a young man such as yourself be doing around here?"

Roman was about to say, "It's my home, before he realized how silly it sounded, and simply said, "I don't know. I'm interested in the royal family, I guess."

"Ah, a fellow academic. Perhaps we could wander together? Share any findings we have with each other?"

"I don't see why not." Roman said.

The newly formed trio began walking around, with Virgil frequently giving Roman puzzled looks, as if he somehow recognized him. 

The trio traversed through corridor after corridor, until in a hallway, Virgil shouted, "Oh my God, Janus, it's him. It's him!" 

"Quiet, Virgil. Do you want the rest of the kingdom to hear you?!?" Janus hissed.

"Sorry, just, just look at him!" Virgil gestured towards a faded portrait of the royal family on the wall. And yes, there was a striking resemblance between Roman and the prince. The auburn hair, the dark brown eyes, the tanned skin. It was almost like looking in a mirror for Roman. 

Janus looked in disbelief before recomposing himself, saying "This is an extraordinary coincidence. You look nearly identical, you look to be around the same age as Prince Jupiter, it's simply uncanny. Did your parents and the queens ever mix you two up?"

"If they did, I wouldn't know. I don't remember the first twelve years of my life." 

"So you don't remember any of the first twelve years of your life, when Prince Jupiter disappeared, you bear an uncanny resemblance to the lost prince, and you're around the same age that Prince Jupiter would be if he were still alive?"

Roman let that implication sink in for a moment. "So...I could be a prince?" He had heard quite a few conspiracy theorists declaring Prince Jupiter was still out there, that he somehow survived the rebellion ten years ago that killed the rest of his family, but never paid them any mind. However, when the evidence was laid out like that, Roman found it harder to doubt Janus's words.

"You very well could be! What if we were to travel to Acota, tell King Logan we found Prince Jupiter, and he can see for himself!"

"And hey, if you're not, it's an honest mistake, the king goes on with his life, and we part ways as unlikely friends." Virgil piped up.

"So," Janus inquired, "What do you say?"

Roman thought about it for only a second before saying "Yes!"

-~*~-

Training Roman to act like Prince Jupiter was proving to be quite difficult, especially for Virgil.   
"Roman, you need to get this right! Otherwise, King Logan will know you're a fake!"

"Well, why are you so worried about it? You're the one who thinks I was Prince Jupiter! I'd probably be able to provide any proof the king might need to validate my identity!"

"What, do you think he'll believe your current story? 'Hi, your majesty, sorry for disappearing for ten years, did I mention I have no recollection of anything that happened before I was twelve? You just have to take my word for it that I'm a prince!'"

"Now, Virgil, that is no way to speak to a member of royalty." Janus stated, surveying the work the other two were trying to accomplish.

Virgil sputtered irately. Roman smugly said, "Precisely my point. And, as your prince, I decree that we shall have no more of this work, and we shall spend the rest of the evening doing absolutely nothing!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're not getting out of this that easily. Come on, let's review the family tree…"

A few days passed, and the trio arrived in Acota. Janus, clearly familiar with the city, lead them around, commenting on nearly every dark alleyway or dilapidated storefront they passed, until they stopped in front of a house that was clearly very fancy, though a bit run-down.

"Follow my lead, you two." Janus whispered before stepping up and rapping the ornate doorknocker against the door.

"Just a moment!" A high-pitched voice shouted towards them. The door opened, revealing the current tenant of the house to be a young man wearing a light blue suit and glasses. The man squealed, "Janus! I haven't seen you for- I honestly don't know how long!" Janus was scooped up into a giant bear hug that he evidently wasn't expecting.

"Patton, I appreciate the gesture, but we didn't come here just to chat. We need your help right now." Janus said.

"Ah, sorry!" Patton let go of Janus, and the con artist smoothed invisible wrinkles out of his clothing. "Please come in, we can chat just as well inside!"

Patton opened the door for the trio. "Psst, Janus, who is this guy?" Virgil whispered.

"He's the son of a nobleman who has connections to the king. In other words, he's our way to get to the king." Janus replied.

Virgil nodded as Patton lead them into an ornately decorated living room. "So, what brings you three to my door?" Patton inquired, gesturing for Janus, Virgil, and Roman to take a seat while picking up a teacup.

"We think we might've found Prince Jupiter." Janus said. 

Patton nearly spat out his tea. "WHAT? Tha-that's got to be impossible!"

"Well, turns out it actually is possible!" Roman piped up.

"There have been hundreds of people coming to the castle claiming to be Prince Jupiter. I've even heard a rumor that King Logan was going to forbid anymore people from coming to the castle claiming to be him. I don't think I can in good conscience send you to him."

"But we're nearly certain he's the real deal! If you just talk to him, I'm sure you'll see!" Virgil said.

"Well, if you're so certain...what were your parents' names?" Patton asked.

"Queen Victoria and Queen Elena." Roman replied. This ended up continuing for a while, with Patton questioning Roman and Roman replying, while Virgil silently smirked about every detail Roman ended up remembering.

"Hmm, I'm impressed. I think you might be right, Janus. Though, I have one other question." Patton turned towards Roman. "How did you manage to survive that day?" 

Roman looked puzzled. "To be honest, it's kind of fuzzy. I think I remember a viscount or something believing that he should be the king, and trying to cause a revolution. I don't think I fully understood what was happening, but I knew it was bad. My brother wanted to help my parents, but…" He paused and furrowed his brow. "There was this boy. He tried leading me through the servants' exit so we could escape. But...I didn't want to abandon my subjects in their time of need, so I stayed behind. After that... it's kinda fuzzy. I'm sorry."

Patton looked sympathetically towards Roman. "It's okay. I think I'm convinced now. His majesty is going to see a play at the Orphean Theater on Sunday afternoon. King Lear, I believe. If you go, you may be able to meet with him afterwards. I can even lend you some money for tickets!"

As the trio bid Patton goodbye, Janus noticed Virgil had a particularly shocked look on his face. 

"Are you doing okay, Virgil?" Janus asked.

Virgil looked up at him, as if he'd seen a ghost. "I remember that day, Janus. He's the real deal."

-~*~-

Virgil fidgeted nervously with the sleeves of his new suit. Patton had insisted on taking him, Roman, and Janus on a shopping spree after Virgil suggested that the trio would wear their plain, slightly ragged clothing to the play (Patton looked like he was going to have a heart attack after that suggestion). Patton helped Virgil select a plain black suit with a purple tie, and was currently helping Roman and Janus pick out dresses. In fact, Roman and Janus were currently trying on two dresses Patton had selected for them.

"Well, how do I look?" Roman inquired, stepping out of the dressing room. He was wearing a white ballgown with a scarlet sash across his chest.

Virgil felt his face heat up. "You look, uh-"

"Absolutely radiant, just like a prince!" Janus completed, exiting from the dressing room in a simple, black, floor-length dress with yellow gloves.

Patton clapped his hands giddily. "You two look absolutely amazing! I can't wait for his majesty to see you!"

Virgil nodded, his fears restored. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to get the king to listen to them, and believe them at all. He continued feeling nervous while Patton paid for their new outfits, and while the quartet returned to Patton's home, to rest before the big day.

The Orphean Theater was filled with some of most elite members of Cosan, and Roman hoped that he would be able to find King Logan in the crowd. He felt so excited at the prospect of learning about his past, terrified at the possibility of Virgil being wrong about him being Prince Jupiter and angering the king, and honestly kind of nervous about Virgil in general. The two had become very close in the past couple weeks, and a very small part of Roman would rather just throw away the only clue to his past, to ensure that he and Virgil could go on more adventures together...No, he had come this far, he's going to find an answer.

Virgil was wracked with anxiety for the duration of the play. He didn't know why. He knew that Roman was Prince Jupiter. There was no way that they could fail. However, he still felt uneasy for no identifiable reason. He should be happy. He should be glad that Roman can find his family, even if that meant Roman would leave him.

Virgil only realized how much Roman meant to him when the prospect of losing him felt like the end of the world.

Virgil was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the show was over until Roman tapped him on the shoulder. "Virgil, we've got to find the king before he leaves and we miss our chance!"  
Virgil nodded absently, and followed Roman and Janus outside of the theater to speak to the king.

They found King Logan in the lobby. He was easily identifiable with his stern gaze and golden crown. 

Janus bowed dramatically. "Your majesty, my colleague and I have made an important discovery. We believe we have found Prince Ju-"

"Spare me your speech." Logan said. "I will not listen to anyone who claims to be the lost Prince Jupiter, or have found him. No matter what they might claim, it's never him. As far as I or anyone else knows, he died a decade ago."

Virgil spoke up, "Your majesty, please. He's the real deal. I remember the last day that the prince was seen."

Logan raised an unbelieving eyebrow at Virgil's claim, but Virgil knew he couldn't fold yet.

"The palace was under attack. I don't think I fully understood it, but I knew it was dangerous. I knew about a secret exit that no one but the servants knew about. I helped King Logan escape through the exit, but Prince Jupiter refused to leave."

_"Your majesty, please! You have to come with us!" A younger Virgil pleaded at Prince Jupiter._

_"Jupiter, please. Don't be a hero." Prince Logan, at the age of 14, tried to reason with his brother._

_Alas, both of their cries fell on deaf ears. "Our people need help, Logan. I'm not going to run away when they need protection most." Prince Jupiter unsheathed his sword, ready to charge headfirst into danger._

_"Please, stay safe, your majesty." Virgil said, realizing he wouldn't be able to dissuade Jupiter from his quest to defend his kingdom._

_"For you, I will." Jupiter said, as his tender eyes bore into Virgil's. And then- ___

__"I kissed you on the hand." Roman said, absolutely shocked. "I remember."_ _

__Virgil and Logan turned towards Roman, both absolutely shocked. Logan then rushed to Roman, tears stinging in his eyes. "It's really you. After all this time...I missed you Jupiter."_ _

__Roman couldn't believe it. He was home._ _

__-~*~-_ _

__"I don't believe I can thank you enough for restoring Prince Jupiter to me." Logan had regained his composure after his tearful reunion with Roman. "I had posted a reward for Prince Jupiter's return, ten million ducats which are now yours. You also have my deepest regards for saving my life."_ _

__Virgil nodded. "Thank you, your majesty, but I can't accept this reward."_ _

__"I certainly can!" Janus said, collecting the large sum, and bowing to the king as he left the room._ _

__Logan blinked in an owlish manner. "I don't believe I understand. You have brought Prince Jupiter back to me, and have saved my life, yet you want nothing for these achievements. Why the change of mind?"_ _

__Virgil shook his head. "It's more like a change of heart, your majesty."_ _

__-~*~-_ _

__Roman joined Logan in his luxurious royal suite. Roman couldn't believe it. He finally had an answer to the question he had had for his whole life. Who was he? He was a prince, and he was helping King Logan plan a ball that would re-introduce him to the highest members of high society. He should be on top of the world! And yet...he missed Virgil. He didn't want to be a prince without Virgil being by his side._ _

__Logan must have taken note of this, judging by his glances at Roman staring out the window. "You miss him, don't you?"_ _

__"..I guess I do, yeah."_ _

__Logan nodded to himself. "You know, it would be quite scandalous if a member of the royal family thought to be dead for a decade suddenly returned. People would likely have many questions. It would be much easier for the nation to handle if Prince Jupiter didn't make a public re-appearance, and instead, Roman can be free to do as he wishes."_ _

__Roman turned to Logan excitedly. "You really mean it?!"_ _

__Logan smiled a bit sadly. "I do. I want you to be happy, even if it's somewhere a thousand miles away from here."_ _

__Roman let up to hug Logan. "Thank you."_ _

__Logan hugged his brother back. "I do have one request, however. Please, remember to write. I'd hate to lose you again."_ _

__Roman smiled. "Of course."_ _

__-~*~-_ _

__Virgil and Janus were waiting at a train station, waiting in line to buy tickets. Virgil felt a sharp twinge of sadness. He didn't realize how much he would miss Roman once they parted ways. He didn't even get to say a true goodbye to Roman, much less tell Roman that he might have feelings for him. Sometimes, Virgil could still hear Roman's voice…_ _

__Actually, wait, that was Roman's voice! He was shouting Virgil's name, and running towards him!_ _

__"Roman!" Virgil raced towards him. "How did you get here? I thought you were supposed to be with King Logan!"_ _

__"Well, his majesty and I agreed that it would be a lot easier and much less of a national scandal if Prince Jupiter continued to be dead, and Roman was able to do as he wished!"_ _

__Virgil beamed. "And what does Roman wish to do?"_ _

__Roman planted a firm kiss on Virgil's lips. "That, for one."_ _

__Virgil was so flustered by the kiss that he didn't even notice Janus walking towards the pair. "Well, if you two lovebirds are finished, I have three tickets to Fira, if anyone wants them."_ _

__Virgil smiled at Roman, then at Janus. "I can't wait."_ _


End file.
